The present invention relates to choke collars for pets and more particularly to a ligh-weight collar which is snag-proof.
There have been numerous forms of construction for pet choke collars prior to this invention. Many have incorporated pesticidal compositions for the purpose of ridding the animal of fleas, ticks and like pests. Others have recognized that chain choke collars in use engage with the hair of the animal and on occasion damage the hair and skin on the neck of the animal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,218 issued June 18, 1974 to Carl G. Bongiovanni covers the chain element with a plastic tube. However, the collar is secured by means of a latch hook and ring which remain exposed. As is well known, dogs and cats frequently scamper about in an uncontrolled manner when off the leash and it often occurs that the exposed collar locking means, whether it be the buckle or latch hook or other equivalent locking elements, become snagged on an external object. Sometimes this results in physical injury to the animal. Also, when a pesticidal composition is to be employed it has been commonplace heretofore to utilize a separate collar containing such composition or to affix a device or receptacle containing the composition to the choke collar. In either event the user is inconvenienced and/or the animal is more easily exposed to the risk of snagging with the attendant risk of injury.